widischistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Guide Wilderness Open
Sponsors - Registration - Player's Guide - Home WILDERNESS OPEN AT WILDERNESS CAMPGROUND Welcome to the 1st Annual WILDERNESS OPEN. The WI DISC GOLF TOUR is excited to include this new venue on its roster of tournaments. The campground has worked hard to build this course and is committed to hosting excellent events. Feedback is welcome for every part of the tournament and on the course itself. Other than the newness of this WI Tour stop it, remains a reliable Professional Disc Golf Association B Tier singles format tournament. All PDGA rules will be followed. All PDGA divisions that include at least 3 players will be awarded the coveted Black Disc to the winner. WI Tour points will be tracked in the Black Disc awarded divisions entered. PDGA rules can be found at PDGA.com. WI Disc Golf Tour rules and point totals can be found at widiscsports.com on tour information. Link to Wisconsin Disc Sports Archive for Wisconsin’s rich Frisbee history. Thank you to our vendors this weekend who supply a variety of disc golf paraphernalia. Riverside Disc Golf Shop, The WI disc Golf Tour. Thank you to our sponsors! CONTACTS Tournament Director Brad Wendt, 608-222-0512 Contact for help finding information, Karen 608-333-7008 PARKING '''Enter Wilderness Campground driveway from Highway 22. Turn left on Ridge Road for Disc Golf Parking. '''CHECK-IN 7:30 to 8:30 AM At Tournament Central which is the closest shelter to disc golf parking. PLAYERS MEETING 8:45 AM At Tournament Central SCORECARDS Turn in your completed scorecards at Tournament Central no less than half hour after finishing your round. Suggest all players add every player's score on your card. This can avoid any penalties for incorrect scores. DIVISIONS COURSE LAYOUT Open, Pro Women, Pro Master + 40, Pro Master + 50, Advanced *1st round blue tee to yellow basket 5705' *2nd round blue tee to red basket 8105' Pro Master + 60, Advanced Masters *1st round blue tee to yellow basket 5705' *2nd round white tee to red basket 6410' Intermediate *1st round blue tee to yellow basket 5705' *2nd round white tee to red basket 6410' Recreation *1st round blue tee to yellow basket 5705' *2nd round white to red basket 6410' Novice and Junior *both rounds blue tee to yellow basket 5705' AWARD CEREMONY At or near Tournament Central as soon as cards are tabulated and correlated in the correct order. CAMPING AND LODGING ' Camping – We will have special rates for this tournament. These rates will not apply any other weekends. Tents - We have room for 20 tents back by the disc golf area. This area will be on a first come first serve basis. Cost - $$5.00 per night per person in A tent. Any other type of camping unit such as pop-up, travel trailer, 5th wheel, motorhome will need to rent a regular campsite and will not be allowed in tent area due to state codes for campgrounds. Water/Elec Site $30 a night plus tax. *Water/Electric/Sewer $37 a night plus tax. **(We will allow up to 4 adults, 2 minor children and 2 vehicles per site at this rate) However, we do need to know the names and vehicle information for anyone on the site *Rental Units will be available for rent 2-night minimum - All units are discounted 15% this time of year. For this tournament only, we would allow up to 4 adults in a unit and 2 cars with no extra charges. *It is best to call in advance to make camping arrangements. Mention you are with the Disc golf tournament April 21st. *Any Reservations will require the full deposit at time of reservation. All campers must follow campground rules which you will be given when you check-in. ' PROPERTY RULES '''Any guests that are not registered to a site must be out of the park by 8 pm. Quiet Hour is 11:00 pm & will be strictly enforced. '''FOOD '''Purchase on site. '''Breakfast '''serving out of the main campground office/café we will have pancakes, sausage, fruit, granola bars, orange juice & coffee available. 8 am to 9 am '''Lunch We will have Walking Tacos, Hot Dogs, Beer Soda, Water or if you would like you can order from our regular café menu. If it is really cold, we will add soup & or chili to our menu. *Please note menu items may be subject to change without notice. We will have seating in our main pavilion attached to our office/café. Dinner ' Office/cafe menu. '''SPECTATORS ' On disc golf course are free of the greens fee. '''SPONSORS O'Malley & Foss Greenhouse Shannon L. Freimuth Agency, Inc. American Family Insurance WendtWorks: Stories 'n Flight! Sportacular Flying Disc, Storytelling, Facepainting